dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Icon
Suggestion I thought I made this suggestion, but I can't find it, so maybe I sleep-suggested. Anyway... I think this ought to be folded into other templates like JusticeLeagueMembers --BoneGnawer 01:45, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :That's a great JL icon, whoever found and added it. - NakedSamurai 17:43, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Definitely. Anything that saves us 60+ edits. ― Thailog 18:59, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :* Spoke a little to soon. It can't be done. It works unless the article has no other icon, but if there are more, the position can't be changed and it conflicts with others we might wanna add... This page has and the GL icon won't appear unless it's on the left. In John Stewart, for example, he should have a LSH icon after the JL one, but it will be eclipsed like in here. I think we should be free to rearrange icons appropriately on each individual article. ― Thailog 19:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::So we have to manual edit? - NakedSamurai 22:02, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. Sorry. It beats the alternative... ― Thailog 22:07, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Additional Icons There are a bunch of icons here. The question is, does wizkids own them, or does DC. If wizkids owns them, would they fall under "fair use". I'd say the clearly-DC logos such as bat-symbol, LSH, Superman shield, etc, should be fair use, the others may be questionable. --BoneGnawer 17:33, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm pretty sure any DC comics character logo is own by DC, and that includes every logo with may use here. Nevertheless, we should confirm it with Wikia staff before implementing them, mainly because I wanna know what directives there are in regards of modifying copyrighted logos (see the table below). Here are some icons we could use: # Link Possible Icon Combined Logos Hover text Shortcut 1 Kryptonians *http://www.curtoons.com/supermanlogo.htm *the element symbol Kryptonian Kr 2 Batman rogues Bat-logo http://library.thinkquest.org/05aug/01264/images/batman-logo.jpg combined with http://www.hse.gov.uk/workplacetransport/safetysigns/prohibitoryflame.htm Batman rogue BR 3 Superman rogues Shield http://www.curtoons.com/supermanlogo.htm combined with http://www.hse.gov.uk/workplacetransport/safetysigns/prohibitoryflame.htm Superman rogue SR 4 Atlanteans http://megomuseum.com/gallery/Emblems/Aquaman Atlantean A 5 Flash rogues http://megomuseum.com/gallery/Emblems/flash combined with http://www.hse.gov.uk/workplacetransport/safetysigns/prohibitoryflame.htm Flash Rogue FR 6 Legion Of Super-Heroes members *http://megomuseum.com/gallery/Emblems/legion (possibly too small); *9.1 * logo from Legion Of Super-Heroes member LSH 7 Green Lantern Corps members Propose icon change http://megomuseum.com/gallery/Emblems/GL http://www.rockworldeast.com/product_thumb.php?img=images/BUC164.jpg&w=149.07975460123&h=150 Green Lantern GL 8 Justice League rogues http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:JLR_logo.png Justice League rogue JLR 9 Batman Beyond rogues BB-logo http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Beyondsymbol.gif combined with http://www.hse.gov.uk/workplacetransport/safetysigns/prohibitoryflame.htm Batman Beyond rogue BBR 10 Police Law Officer PD ― Thailog 21:29, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I'd say, in keeping with the other rogues, the Flash rogues should be the Flash logo with the strikethrough rather than the flash logo alone. --BoneGnawer 21:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::I intended to do that... My mistake. Fixed. ― Thailog 21:38, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::We forgot Static's rogues. ::::Is there a SS logo? ― Thailog 19:28, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Well yes, but it looks an awful lot like the Flash's. He wears it on his chest, just like Batman, Superman, and the Flash. ::::::I can't find a logo on the net. If anyone can find or grab one, please add it. ― Thailog 17:00, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::I've sort of grabbed one. The credits for the show have a light blue SS logo in the background. I have a screenshot of it, but I'm terrible at Photoshopping that kind of thing out. - NakedSamurai 05:24, 19 March 2007 (UTC) GL Proposals I like #11 best. --BoneGnawer 22:58, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I like that one too. By the way, that table is only a proposal. Anyone can add or oppose to my suggestions. ― Thailog 11:42, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Kryptonians ::The Krypton element seems a better choice for Kryptonians than Superman's symbol. There are those two that were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone and escaped (whose names are completely failing me right now) that might look a little silly with that symbol in the upper right corner. - NakedSamurai 14:46, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree. That's why I proposed another. I'm going to change it now. ― Thailog 16:30, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the license, though. Is just an icon with two letters. ― Thailog 16:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :I've fixed the JL icon so it doesn't look so odd (that and we don't have to worry about stepping on Worlds Finests toes...) --'Redemption'Talk 17:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) and we don't have to worry about stepping on Worlds Finests toes... What does WF have to do with this? ― Thailog 18:49, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Err. Scratch that. I mistakenly believed that was the logo they used (and made) so...never mind. --'Redemption'Talk 23:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) LSH I prefer 9.1. The one from STAS is a little too much in shadow. --BoneGnawer 19:48, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. ― Thailog 17:00, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Police I have created and uploaded this image for police characters. --BoneGnawer 00:27, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :And what shortcut should it have? "PD"?― Thailog 10:22, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds good. --BoneGnawer 11:42, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :::How about "Law Officer" for the hover text? "Law" is much more expansive than "Police", since we've dealt with Special Agents, Detectives, and higher ranking officials throughout. - NakedSamurai 03:56, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, much better. ― Thailog 10:14, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Justice League Members Are we providing an icon for former JL members? Also, are we using the current JL icon for JLU members? - NakedSamurai 03:54, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Are we providing an icon for former JL members? I can't see any reason why we shouldn't... Also, are we using the current JL icon for JLU members? Good question. I don't think that's a good idea... ― Thailog 10:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :We'll have to see if there's some kind of icon we can use, then. - NakedSamurai 05:24, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Cadmus Members Do we want an icon for Cadmus members? A star from the United States Flag or something would probably work (if we want an icon), since they were a US Gov't group. - NakedSamurai 05:24, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Heh. That sounds good to me... ― Thailog 09:13, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::What about this? What shortcut should we use? ― Thailog 09:57, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::I'd say it should be a serpent, based on the organization's mythological namesake Cadmus. --BoneGnawer 14:58, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::::BoneGnawer knows more. I'm good either way. Mostly just wondered if we were going to get an icon for them. This http://www.uo.com/archive/gif/serpent.jpg work? - NakedSamurai 16:57, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, I don't know how many people will make the connection. When I think of Cadmus (in the DCAU) I think of government conspiracy — not a mythological character, who got himself turned into a serpent, or in some variations, into a dragon... The icon looks cool though, but I'm sure it's copyrighted. ― Thailog 19:02, 19 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::The icon is apparently from an Ultima Online website. If we want to go with that, I (or someone else) could try and contact someone to get permission. Like I said earlier, I see both associations, and I could swing either way for it. - NakedSamurai 21:54, 19 March 2007 (UTC) *It appears that this is going to be on of those discussions. I added the star icon until we can find a better option that pleases everyone. I don't like the idea of taking copyrighted images that do not belong to the DC Comics. ― Thailog 08:50, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Static Logo I haven't been able to find a readily available logo, so I made one from a scene change I caught in one episode. How does this http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Image:SSLogo.jpg work? - NakedSamurai 16:48, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::The logo is fine, but where would it be used? Other than Gear (and maybe She-Bang), and the JLU (later in his life), Static doesn't have a team. Or are you suggesting that characters from the show Static Shock should be classified as such? I'm not too sure about that. It would be a real world category. --BoneGnawer 19:41, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. I meant for it to be used for the Static Rogues category that we need to set up but haven't yet. - NakedSamurai 21:57, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, ok. That makes sense. --BoneGnawer 23:30, 23 March 2007 (UTC)